1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a by-wire shift lever device for a vehicle in a drive-by-wire system, and in particular to a structure of a shift lever mechanism of an automatic transmission shift lever device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an automatic shift lever device for a vehicle includes a transmission shifting means using a mechanical linking mechanism. Recently, in order to deal with computerized equipment mounted in a car, a shift-by-wire transmission shifting means is proposed, in which a shift position of a shift lever is detected by a positioning sensor first, and then an actuator such as a solenoid or a motor is driven in according to an output signal from the positioning sensor to drive a fork for shifting the transmission.
With the automatic shift lever device for a vehicle having the shift-by-wire transmission shifting means, there is no need to provide large and complicated linking mechanisms between an engine compartment and a driver""s seat. Instead, only a few wires are needed, thus enabling to improve the designing flexibility of vehicles.
An automatic shift lever device for a vehicle includes an operation-locking mechanism that prevents misoperation of a shift lever so that unless a lock release button provided to the shift lever is depressed, operation of the shift lever from xe2x80x9cParkxe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9cReversexe2x80x9d, from xe2x80x9cReversexe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9cParkxe2x80x9d, and from xe2x80x9cNeutralxe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9cReversexe2x80x9d is prevented. To improve ease of operation of the shift lever, it needs to have a resistance imparting mechanism which gives the right amount of resistance to the shift lever when the shift lever is shifted from one position to another position.
Likewise, a conventional automatic by-wire shift lever device for a vehicle includes the above-described mechanisms. However, similar to an automatic shift lever device for a vehicle employing the mechanical linking mechanisms, the conventional by-wire shift lever device includes the operation-locking mechanism and the resistance imparting mechanism both having mechanical means. Therefore, a shift lever mechanism cannot be simplified, and thus it is impossible to take full advantage of the by-wire system.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the above-described problems, and its object is to provide a by-wire shift lever device for a vehicle that is compact, lightweight and has desirable operability.
In order to solve the above-described problems, the present invention firstly has a structure including: a shift lever; a position sensor for transmitting a position signal according to a direction and an amount of operation of the shift lever; an actuator for applying an external force to the shift lever; and a control section for receiving the position signal and controlling the actuator according to the position signal, wherein when the control section determines from the position signal that the shift lever is positioned at a predetermined shift position, the control section controls the actuator to apply the external force so as to lock the shift lever in the shift position.
According to the structure, when the shift lever is being shifted to a predetermined shift position, the actuator applies the external force to the shift lever, thereby locking the shift lever in the shift position. Accordingly, it is possible to greatly simplify the structure of the shift lever as compared to a shift lever having a mechanical operation-locking mechanism, thus downsizing the shift lever device for a vehicle.
In order to solve the above-described problems, the present invention secondly has a structure including: a shift lever; a lock release switch provided in the shift lever; a position sensor for transmitting a position signal according to a direction and an amount of operation of the shift lever; an actuator for applying an external force to the shift lever; and a control section for controlling the actuator, the control section being connected to the lock release switch and receiving the position signal, wherein when the control section receives the position signal indicating the shift lever at a predetermined position being operated in a certain direction without operating the lock release switch, the control section controls the actuator to prohibit the operation of the shift lever in the certain direction.
According to the structure, when the shift lever is operated from the predetermined shift position in the certain direction without operating the lock release switch, the actuator applies the external force to the shift lever so as to prohibit the operation of the shift lever from the predetermined shift position in the certain direction. Accordingly, it is possible to greatly simplify the structure of the shift lever as compared to a shift lever having a mechanical operation-locking mechanism, thus downsizing the shift lever device for a vehicle.
In order to solve the above-described problems, the present invention thirdly has a structure including: a shift lever; a position sensor for transmitting a position signal according to a direction and an amount of operation of the shift lever; an actuator for applying an external force to the shift lever; and a control section for receiving the position signal and controlling the actuator according to the received position signal, wherein when the control section receives the position signal indicating the shift lever being operated, the control section controls the actuator to apply the external force according to the position signal so as to impart a resistance associated with the operation of the shift lever.
According to the structure, when the shift lever is operated, the actuator applies the external force to the shift lever so as to impart the resistance to the operation of the shift lever. Accordingly, it is possible to greatly simplify the structure of the shift lever as compared to a shift lever having a mechanical resistance imparting mechanism, thus downsizing the shift lever device for a vehicle.
In order to solve the above-described problems, the present invention fourthly has a structure including: a shift lever; a position sensor for transmitting a position signal according to a direction and an amount of operation of the shift lever; an actuator for applying an external force to the shift lever; a finger detecting sensor for transmitting a detection signal by detecting touch of fingers on the shift lever; and a control section for receiving the position signal and the detection signal and controlling the actuator according to the position signal and the detection signal, wherein when the control section receives the detection signal, the control section controls the actuator to apply to the shift lever the external force in a mode unique to the shift position of the shift lever so as to give an operator a tactile feedback on the shift position of the shift lever.
According to the structure, when the fingers of the operator touch the shift lever, the actuator applies the external force to the shift lever so as to apply to the shift lever the external force in a mode unique to each shift position. Accordingly, it is possible to give the operator a tactile feedback on the shift position of the shift lever, thus enabling to ease the operation of the shift lever.
In order to solve the above-described problems, the present invention fifthly has a structure including: a shift lever; a position sensor for transmitting a position signal according to a direction and an amount of operation of the shift lever; an actuator for applying an external force to the shift lever; and a control section for receiving the position signal and controlling the actuator according to the position signal, wherein when the shift lever is shifted from one position to another position by the position signal, the control section controls the actuator to apply to the shift lever the external force in a mode unique to the other shift position so as to give an operator a tactile feedback on the shift position of the shift lever.
According to the structure, when the shift lever is shifted from one position to another position, the actuator applies the external force to the shift lever so as to apply to the shift lever the external force in a mode unique to the shift position after being shifted. Accordingly, it is possible to give the operator a tactile feedback on the shift position of the shift lever after being shifted, thus enabling to ease the operation of the shift lever.
In order to solve the above-described problems, the present invention sixthly has a structure in which a voice coil motor is employed as the actuator.
According to the structure, unlike a rotary motor is employed as an actuator, wherein a mechanism to transfer rotary motion to linear motion in needed, it is possible to downsize the shift lever device for a vehicle as compared to the case where the rotary motor is used.
In order to solve the above-described problems, the present invention seventhly has a structure in which a latching means for holding a shift lever in a predetermined position is provided.
According to the structure, since the shift lever can be held at the predetermined shift position, it is possible to interrupt supplying of power to the actuator while the shift lever is held by the latching means, thus enabling to reduce consumption of a battery mounted on a vehicle.